It's Yatori Week 2014!
by IvoryRose888
Summary: Six little one-shots I wrote for Yatori Week! Consisting of: Day 1: A Color (Indigo), Day 2: Bound, Day 3: Promise, Day 5: Firsts (I Love You), Day 6: AU (High School [Memory Loss!]), and Day 7: Whatever You Like! (Hand-holding)
1. Indigo

Leaning against Tenjin's shrine, Yato sighed dejectedly and slid down the outer wall until he was firmly on the ground. Stretching his legs before him, he stared at his boots, twitching and moving them back and forth, desperate for entertainment.

Yukine was a few feet away, dead to the world in his makeshift bed of crates. Midnight had found them in he midst of a face off with a nasty phantom, a scuffle they had won, but one that had drained the young Shinki of energy. Sighing as he watched his companion's chest rise and fall, Yato allowed his eyelids to sag…

* * *

"Yato!"

The god jumped when his name shattered the silence if the evening. Snapping his eyes open, Yato gazed into Hiyori's bright features, a grimace coming to his own when the brilliant rays of sunlight irritated his eyes.

"Where you been?" He asked, shooting a glance at the still dozing Yukine.

"Busy." She replied shortly, reaching into a small shoulder bag. "Lots of schooling with exams coming up. Look!" She thrust an indigo ascot toward his face; an image of Capypa was stitched onto the front of the fabric.

"Wh-what's this for?" He stuttered out. Shrugging good-naturedly, Hiyori flashed him a grin and sat down beside him.

"I don't know, really. I saw it in a gift shop in Capypa Land-" Yato scoffed at this, remembering the trip Hiyori took without him. She knew he'd always wanted to go to Capypa Land…"And it made me think of you." She whispered this part, but the shyness in her tone was not lost to his ears, nor was the bright blush on her cheeks hidden from his gaze.

"O-okay…but why blue? Red's my favorite color…" He grumbled. The girl smiled and pulled a rolled up magazine from her bag, and his eyes grew wide when he recognized a periodical he'd once "borrowed" from her room.

"This." She pointed to an article that analyzed colors and hues. "Indigo'" she read carefully. "This deep shade of blue is associated with trust, loyalty, and stability, often used to represent someone who is constant and important in one's life." She slapped the magazine to the floor with a small smile, noting Yato's slight blush and scattered gaze. "Because that's what you are to me, Yato. Loyal, trustworthy…Well, for the most part." She teased. "And…there…" She trailed off. "Ami and Yama are great, but I can't talk to them about you two, or about my body and soul, or anything with the far shore. Plus they're not as easily available as you two." She giggled as he rolled his eyes at her. "And my parents…they're great, too…but they're never…there, you know? They travel all the time, my dad for work and my mom so she can see the world. I have maids, but mama gets fed up and hires a new one every few months anyway…" She mused quietly, staring at the ground between her crossed legs. "But since I found you guys," She beamed once more. "I'm not lonely anymore. I always have someone there for me! And I'll always be here for you, too."

She smiled gently and looked into his eyes, a laugh crinkling her eyes when he tried to hide his teary gaze. Reaching behind him, Yato tried to untie his ascot, but Hiyori immediately sensed his struggle and nudged him sideways. She adroitly untied the knot and reached out for the new bandanna, carefully tying in around his neck before sighing contentedly. She placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned forward, allowing her arms to move forward and dangle over his stomach.

"Wow." She sighed, gazing at the deep, rich hues of the sky above and all around them. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Y-yeah." Yato concurred, blushing fiercely. "I really like that shade of bl- i-indigo right above us."

Hiyori merely hummed in return, her eyes still roving the sky as the evening faded into night.


	2. Bound

It was Thursday when she'd finally noticed. Three whole days before she sensed something was amiss.

The house was quieter. She slept more, in her own body, no misadventures into the Far Shore, and the food stock in her pantry was more plentiful than it'd been in weeks.

Something was definitely wrong, so here she found herself, braving the brisk afternoon winds to investigate Tenjin's shrine.

* * *

"Yato!" She checked all four sides, but their crates were bare and lonely. "Yaaaatooo? Yukiiiineeee?"

Where could they have gotten off to…? Snapping her fingers, Hiyori took off at full speed for Kofuku's place.

* * *

"Kofuku-San! Daikoku-San!"

"Hiyorin!" The perky pink-haired god leaped from the front steps and hugged the girl to the ground. "It's so good to see you, Hiyorin! Where have you been?"

"Have you seen Yato and Yukine?"

"Haven't seen Yukine. Yato's upstairs." Daikoku's voice rumbled from within. "Though Yato's acting real strange…dodgy and quiet, real depressed looking."

Concern creased her brows as Hiyori wiggled from Kofuku's grasp and entered the house. "Thank you, Daikoku-San."

When Hiyori reached the room at the top of the stairs, she her jaw immediately clenched, for she heard Yato groaning from what sounded like pain. Rounding the door frame, she gasped when she found him sprawled on a futon, grasping the nape of his neck, a pained grimace on his lips.

"Yato…" Her voice was hardly more than a whisper, but his eyes snapped open, relaxing a bit when he saw her.

"Hi-Hiyori…"

"Yato what's wrong? Has Yukine?…"

The god shook his head fiercely, motioning for her to come to him. Crossing the wooden floor, the girl knelt beside him, eyeing the speck of cloudy purple break out on his skin, about the size of a small freckle, and she implored, "Yato, please, don't defend him if he is wrong! Don't do this to yourself aga-"

"Someone died." He rasped. "I can feel it in the type of sting it is. Probably his playmate he runs off with all the time. He's mourning…" He trailed off, grinding his teeth as another onslaught came upon him. Sighing, Hiyori moved alongside Yato and made herself comfortable. Yato suddenly moved and placed his head in her lap, a shy blush forming on his cheeks. Smiling sadly at him, Hiyori shakily placed her hands on his back and head, ruffling his hair a bit as she rubbed his back.

"Hopefully it will be over, soon. " She soothed as she mused. "It's not easy, dealing with these kinds of things, but I'm sure he'll be alright…We're all bound, you know…" She trailed off for a moment. "Bound. Some by the red string of fate, some by a bond like yours and Yukine's, and others by physical or spiritual restraints. No matter what, though, we're all bound to life…and those we love."

She kept rubbing until his eyes slid closed, and even then she did not stop rubbing until his jaw was slack and his body had finally relaxed into an exhausted doze, her eyes gazing affectionately at his calm features.

"And I," she whispered. "Am bound to you as well, Yatogami."


	3. Promise

Spilled tea, disappearing napkins, flipped entrees, and countless other accidents, and they'd only been on two dates! Hiyori's eyes blazed as she'd stomped home after parting ways with Fujisaki after that night's disaster: his steamed duck had magically leaped from his plate onto his lap, ruining his good pants and possibly giving him first degree burns. She'd apologized profusely, to which he merely quirked a brow and sweetly assured her was fine and not her fault. If only he knew…

"Yatogami!" She bellowed as she approached Kofuku's home, the only hiding place he had left.

"Aah Hiyorin!" The cotton candy-haired god squealed as her beloved guest stalked through the front door.

"Where is he?!" She cried, exchanging glances with Dailoku, who merely pointed upstairs.

"Daikoku!" She barely heard Kofuku whine to her Shinki. "Why'd you tell her where Yatty is?!"

"Yato!" She placed her hands on her hips and glared until Yukine slunk from the room in fear. "Yatogami how COULD you?!"

"How could I what?" He implored.

"How could you take It upon yourself to sabotage my date AGAIN?!"

"How do you know it was me?!"

"I saw you! And" she pulled out her phone and shoved it in his face, a selfie he took at the restaurant glaring at him from his twitter.

"Oh…" He shrugged. "Forgot you followed me."

"Explain yourself."

"I…um…well…I don't think that guy is good for you."

She continued to glower, her hips cocked. "Really Yato? That's all you can offer? Well I think he's fine for me. He's a really nice guy, much nicer than a certain god I know." He grimaced. "I don't need you-"

"But You do need me!"

Big mistake.

"Oh, and why's that?! Because I need you to fix my body?! Well not anymore! I'll figure this out myself before I'll let you screw anything else up! Or maybe it's because I need your protection when I'm in my oh so fragile phantom form!" She turned and stalked away, her fists clenched at her sides.

"Hiyori, wait!" Yaro cried. "I….I don't want you to go! I-I-…he trailed off. "I love…" Hiyori stopped at this and turned to face him.

"You what?"

"L-lo-"

"You really can't say it, can you? You're pathetic, no wonder people forget you so easily." Such a low comment stole his breath, and he merely gawked as she turned to leave again. He had to think of something.

"I l-love…your smile!" he stuttered out. "and um…lavender is a great color on you. And…and…w-well…." He trailed off, his face a deep crimson. "Y-you have really pretty eyes. They're so big and brown…and really shiny. And um your hair is really shiny too…and long…" His breath caught as she rolled her eyes, turning from him. "And you're the sweetest girl I've ever met!" He cried out, exasperated. She stopped and turned back toward him, a brow raised in skepticism. "A-and you're great with Yukine. You know exactly how to calm him down. And you make great ramen! And you're always there for us when we need you. And…and you saved us all those times…with the blight…and you pushed me so I didn't get hit by that bus…" He swallowed."…I guess what I'm really saying is…I need YOU Hiyori…" He gazed at the ground, his eyes watery and contrite.

"Oh, Yato." He suddenly felt arms wrap around him and pull him into an embrace. "Is that what this is about? You need me…and you don't want to lose me?"

He didn't reply. He merely blushed into her shoulder, praying that Yukine didn't take the silence as a cue to return. His eyes widened as she continued, a lump forming in his throat.

"I swear, Yato." She smiled softly. "I will never leave you, or forget you. Or Yukine. I will stay with the both of you as long as I am alive."


	4. Firsts: I Love You

"45…46…47…4- AUGH."

Rolling onto his stomach, Yato rested his chin on his folded arms and sighed, staring into the distance and watching the stars of the city flicker and shine. It had been four days since their last mission. Business hadn't been this slow since…Well, he couldn't remember. Not even when he was between Shinkis was the flow of customers this scarce. He tried to run over all the places he had advertised, thinking of whether any of them were inappropriate…

* * *

His arms fell asleep after a while, and, grunting, he rolled over onto his back, interlacing his fingers over his stomach. Laying there, he could just make out Yukine's soft breathing beneath the night's gentle breezes.

The brat had really turned himself around. He was rather proud, really…

* * *

It had to be 3am by now. Maybe even four. He could call Hiyori…

_Riiing Riiing Riiing…_

He should've known there was no way she'd be up-

"Mmm…'Ello?…Yato?" Hiyori's thick, groggy voice filled his ear.

"Uh…uhm…H-Hi, Hiyori."

"Hi…Yato." Her voice was soft and thick. "What's…going on? Are you…alright?"

"I, uh, yeah. I just wanted to, um…chat?"

"Yato…"

His phone vibrated against his head, and, when he snapped it around to read a new text, his eyes brightened and a grin broke out across his cheeks.

"Never mind, Hiyori!" He called into the receiver. "No time now. We have a job! Rise and Shine, Yukine!" A soft groan from the ground. "Bye, Hiyori, gotta get this punk going."

"Alright…Yato…" Her voice steadily faded." Be…careful…I...love…you…"

"I-I l-love you, too….?" He stammered into the phone, suddenly snapping it shut as Yukine sat up, groggily rubbing his eyes.

"Was that-"

"No time to talk!" Yato cried, jumping up just in time to conceal his blushing cheeks in shadows. "We have a job!"

Hopping onto the roof of Tenjin's shrine, Yato waiting for Yukine, staring at his phone, that deep scarlet still dusting his cheeks as they traversed toward their new customer.


	5. High School AU: Haze

"Come on, Hiyori, you have to remember something!" Yato plopped down into the nearest seat in the busy fast food joint, his bangs over his eyes as he sat hunched and pouting.

Smiling sadly at him, Hiyori placed herself next to him and shrugged. "I'm sorry, I'm really trying. I just can't remember…Yato?"

"Yes! It's Yato! Yah-Toe!" He cried, attracting the attention of a handful of nearby customers. Blushing, Hiyori apologized and turned back to him, a bit of a scowl on her own features.

"You don't need to get so worked up. I'm trying really hard, I promise I am, but getting memories back isn't so easy…"

Huffing, Yato rose, striding toward a line as he called back, "I'm gonna order. I'll get your usual."

"My….usual…" She murmured. How strange it was, that she couldn't recall a single thing about her life with this boy, Yato. She remembered her mother and father, her maid, Ami and Yama, her other schoolmates, even Yukine, the little underclassmen she tutored on Tuesdays and Thursdays, but she just couldn't remember Yato. His dark hair, his brilliant blue eyes, his creamy skin, the dark jersey he always wore…it was all hazy, her memory of him. Something felt like he was familiar, but her mind was just too foggy to form anything concrete...Painting a beam across her cheeks when he returned, she watched as he placed the food before her, a growl sounding from within her.

"It looks delicious, Yat-"

"THAT'S IT!" Yato suddenly shrieked, pointing ecstatically through the window and toward the park across the main road.

"A p-park?"

"Yeah! Come on!" He grabbed her forearm and pulled her toward the exit, suddenly dropping her wrist and running back to gather the food in his arms.

"Follow me!" He cried, pushing the door open with his foot. "We'll get your memories back for sure!"

* * *

"A-Are you sure this is okay?"

"Of course!" Yato declared, placing the food items on the grass with a grin. "Sorry there's no blanket, but this was kind of last minute." He shrugged.

Hiyori couldn't repress a giggle; he was just trying so hard…

Now that he was finished, Yato sighed, surveyed his work, and sat next to Hiyori, crossing his booted feet one over the other.

"So…do you remember why this place is, uh, s-special?"

Glancing toward him in slight shock, Hiyori noted the blush on his cheeks, and his eyes were wandering and glassy. Biting her lip in concentration, Hiyori tried with all her power to make her memories surface, to make her brain remember…the emerald strands of grass, the bright-blossomed branches of the trees, the wooden benches, the playground…it was all a familiar sight to her, but none of the surfacing memories had Yato in them.

Bowing her head in defeat, Hiyori murmured, "N-no…I'm s-so sorry, Yato, but I just can't remember…"

Sighing, Yato assured her, "It's alright. You'll remember one day…I hope…" He tried to whisper this last part, but it wasn't lost to her ears. "This…park is where we um…Where we uh…Well…where we had our first date. And…kiss…" He was blushing furiously now.

"O-oh…" Her own cheeks aflame now, Hiyori fiddled with her thumbs. She felt so guilty, though she knew she shouldn't. It wasn't her fault she couldn't remember, and yet…the disappointment in his tone, his eyes, it was almost more than she could take.

Suddenly placing a hand over his, Hiyori looked Yato in the eyes and stuttered, "I know I can't remember it all now…not clearly, anyway. It's all there, I think, just sort of…hazy…A-anyway, I'm sure this fog in my brain will clear up one day, and when it does…" She timidly placed a peck on his cheek, prompting a gasp from the already flustered boy's throat. "I can't wait to see all the memories we made together."


	6. Free Day: Hand-Holding

"Come on! Come on, we're almost there! I can see the ring-" Hiyori weaves back and forth among the dense crowd, her dark bun disappearing and reappearing like a bobber in a dark lake.

"Hiyo-" Yato is cut off when a large man elbows him in the stomach.

"Sorry." The man grunts and raises a brow as he turns to his companion and mutters, "Didn't even see him there…"

"Hiyoriiii!" Yato calls again, having lost sight of her in the dense mob. "Hiyori!" He can't see her anywhere. His heart Is pounding and his mind is whirling; his eyes rove the faces, the heads, longing for the familiar crop, the soft features…

"Hiyori!" He grabs her shoulder. "Hiyor-"

"Who the hell is Hiyori?" A girl with dark eyes slurs lazily. "And who the hell are you?"

"I…I…" He runs off as a larger man tries to throw a punch at him for touching his girl.

"Hiyori!" Yato cries, his heart nearly bursting from within his chest. His throat is raw, his hands are shaking, and he feels like he could throw up. Is this what true fear and worry feel like?…

"Yato!"

"Hiyori." He breathes, nearly crying out as her sweet smile approaches him.

"I got our tickets!" She slides a card stock slip into his hand and lingers there, her eyes bright with excitement. As she moves to pull away, Yato's fingers close in around hers and stay there, his grip firm. "Yato?" She looks up in surprise, but smiles again when she absorbs his shy blush. Moving her hand, she interlaces her fingers with his, slipping the ticket from between their palms.

"I'll keep this for now." She grins and pulls him forward, hardly noticing as that scarlet hue stays on his cheeks for the rest of the night.


End file.
